jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Carl Griffinsteed
Carl Griffinsteed'''https://youtu.be/0bOsA93yYFk?t=252 (sometimes spelled '''Karl) is the protagonist of the video [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDSnTvBVL2k Castle Griffinsteed] made by Jerma, in which he must reclaim his old grandfather's castle from the horrors which lie within. Appearance & Personality Carl is a young, Caucasian male with a trimmed goatee and brown hair. He wears a chainmail helmet with a black tabard, blue jeans, and sneakers. Carl is a brave warrior, skilled in the use of various weapons including swords and longswords, flails, shotguns, submachine guns, revolvers, rocket launchers, and ray guns. It should also be noted that blades wielded by "idiots" have little to no effect on him. He has long-winded and dramatic inner dialogues about everything he does, even if it isn't that dramatic. He cares greatly about his family heritage, and takes such matters very seriously. He also loves collecting coins and potato chips. Carl has a few known relatives: * "Great x18" Grandfather Griffinsteed * Grandfather Griffinsteed * Grandma Griffinsteed (taught him to aim down sights) * Possibly some of The Barbarian Village of Elvinwood History Castle Griffinsteed On the day of the Warrior's Harvest in his village, Carl was chosen to venture to Castle Griffinsteed. There he would discover what happened to his family's old home. On this journey, Carl did many things that would make even the bravest people cry. He was responsible for the deaths of 4 bandits, 9 wizards, 11 members of the military, Al'Gorro (the third lieutenant of the underworld), about 13 demonic bunnies, a shit ton of zombies, and even Al'Guru (The Giant Demon). Upon reaching the mysterious dimension located underneath Castle Griffinsteed and defeating his foes, Carl met his "Great x18" Grandfather, who offered him a choice between coming with him to learn about his past, and taking a 2-month supply of potato chips. Carl chose the chips, killing his ancestor with a shotgun and eating all of the chips in seconds. In the Ring Jerma Rumble - Live Action Carl Griffinsteed was present for the live action Jerma Rumble. He appeared as the fourth contestant, and upon entering the ring he said a quick prayer and mercy-killed the paralyzed Disco Diaper with his blade. After this Carl discarded his sword to keep the fight fair. After valiantly fighting a number of competitors, Carl was knocked unconscious by Sonic the Hedgehog and remained slumped in the corner while everyone else fought each other. He finally came to after Demon Lord Zeraxos' attack, which was thwarted by The Apple. Upon seeing this brave sacrifice, Carl rushed out of the ring to help The Apple, accidentally bumping into The Egg and knocking him over on his way out, cracking him open. This eliminated both Carl and The Egg. Cancelled Sequel At some point Carl could have starred in a sequel, Castle Griffinsteed 2. Jerma has stated that in this new story, Carl would be struggling with the fame and fortune he had acquired. He'd have eaten all the chips he could, and was having a hard time living a normal life without killing demons or fighting for his family. He would be at a boring backyard barbecue in the suburbs, with his neighbors whom he openly hated. That night, a meteor would land nearby and open a portal. He would then have to find himself, the Carl Griffinsteed in the past from the first Castle Griffinsteed, and Jerma had a whole story planned out that never came to be.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdTG0v8iHSE Trivia * Jerma claimed that originally Carl was supposed to have more of a struggle fighting the demons and necromancers in Castle Griffinsteed, but he couldn't get their AI or health to work properly. * The actor of Carl for the live action Rumble hosted a thread on Reddit, sharing behind the scenes information with fans and an album of selfies with other actors on set.https://www.reddit.com/r/jerma985/comments/508jn1/i_was_carl_griffensteed/ ** The actor had no idea what character he was set to play until the day of shooting, which turned out to be Carl Griffinsteed. ** "Josh", the EMT's actor, is his friend in real life. References Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Heroes Category:Superhero